Friend-zone? huh?
by Bizibizi
Summary: Berteman hingga bertahun-tahun tak membuat hati mereka bersatu. Biarkan Baekhyun memendam sendiri rasa cintanya. /Chanbaek/GS/


Ini adalah hari kamis. Dan hari ini hingga tiga hari kedepan, Seoul SHS sedang mengadakan camping perpisahan siswa-siswa tingkat akhir yang di lakukan rutin setiap tahun.

Semua siswa tingkat akhir di Seoul SHS memasang tenda per-kelompok di lapangan indoor sekolah.

Setiap kelompok berisi lima orang anggota. Kelompok pertama yaitu Jung Krystal, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Sulli dan Irene.

Sementara kelompok dua ada Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing, Huang Zitao, Hyuna, dan Jinyoung.

"Hallo Baek." Seseorang menyapanya dari belakang.  
Baekhyun melirik orang itu dan sedikit tersenyum, setelahnya ia kembali fokus dengan pekerjaan -mari-memasang-tenda-

Merasa diabaikan, Chanyeol -seseorang tadi. Langsung mengambil alih tugas Baekhyun, memasang tendanya. Tanpa disetujui oleh gadis itu maupun teman sekelompoknya.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol yang kini sedang mencoba memasangkan tenda milik kelompoknya. Setelah selesai, Chanyeol nyengir pada Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol." Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk. Ia lalu berlalu untuk menyimpan barang-barang miliknya di dalam tenda. Disusul dengan keempat teman sekelompoknya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Gagal lagi !

.

.  
.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Sudah waktunya untuk makan malam.

Semua orang sedang berbaris, menunggu giliran untuk mengambil jatah makan malam mereka.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang hari ini. Ia terus tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Luhan adalah moodbooster kelompok mereka, dan dia akan senantiasa melucu saat orang-orang sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"Baek.. Chanyeol terus memperhatikanmu.." Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar bisikan luhan.

"Hmm..."

Luhan mendengus. Kenapa Baekhyun bertingkah aneh? Biasanya ia sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Dan jika Luhan memberi tahunya Chanyeol sedang memperhatikannya, gadis itu akan merona. Tapi kali ini?  
Tsk! Gadis ini pasti terbentur !

Tapi memang entah apa yang merasuki gadis mungil itu sejak tadi siang. Tapi ia sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol dan benar-benar kesal pada pria jangkung itu.

"...hyun... Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun terperanjat lalu mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat.  
Luhan yang ada dibelakangnya mengedikkan dagu. Baekhyun lalu tersadar. Ia melihat kemana arah dagu Luhan.

"Uh? Sudah giliranku ya? Hehe mian.." Baekhyun nyengir. Ia lalu berjalan dengan menenteng nampan di tangannya.

"Uh, ahjumma.. Bisakah aku tidak medapatkan susu itu? Aku sedikit tidak suka dengan susu.." Ujar Baekhyun pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di belakang meja yang berisikan susu saat wanita itu akan memberikan segelas susu padanya.

Wanita itu mengangguk lalu memberikan segelas teh manis pada Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih ahjumma."

Seseorang tersenyum di belakangnya.

.

.  
.

Mereka semua kini duduk di bangku dan mulai memakan makan malam mereka.

"Hai Baek." Sapa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memberikan sedikit gestur membungkuk untuk menjawab sapaan Baekhyun.  
Luhan yang melihat ini hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Dua pasangan ini benar-benar!

"Baek? Apa kau sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan raut yang serius.  
Tangannya terulur ke depan untuk menyentuh kening Baekhyun. Tapi tiba-tiba saja seseorang duduk disamping Chanyeol sambil menggebrakkan nampan makanan nya.

Sontak itu membuat Baekhyun dan semua orang disana melihat kearahnya.

Tangan Chanyeol yang menggantung di udara tiba-tiba ditarik oleh gadis yang baru saja membuat suasana disana menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Sayang... Aku mencarimu dari tadi..." Gadis itu merangkul lengan Chanyeol dan bergelayut manja di tangan pria itu. Gadis itu menyeringai saat Baekhyun melihat kelakuannya.

Luhan, Krystal, Sulli dan irene mengendus sebal sambil memutar bola mata mereka.

"Apa-apaan gadis sok cantik itu?" Cibir irene.

Baekhyun tak peduli. Yang paling penting saat ini adalah ia harus cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanan dan pergi dari hadapan pasangan yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Kyung... Kenapa kau tak bersama teman-teman sekelompokmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin makan malam denganmu Chanyeollie~~" rengeknya manja.

Empat teman Baekhyun serempak membuat gestur seolah mereka ingin muntah.  
Tapi Baekhyun hanya diam saja dan fokus memakan makan malamnya.

Baekhyun memasukkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya dan akan mengambil sesendok lagi.  
Tapi tanpa disangka. Susu milik Kyungsoo tersenggol-atau memang sengaja disenggol. Hingga akhirnya cairan putih itu membasahi nampan makan malam milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terpekik. Ia melirik tajam ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menyeringai kepadanya.

"YA! KAU INI KENAPA DO KYUNGSOO?" Teriak Luhan. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah tidak menyukai kehadiran Kyungsoo sejak tadi.

"APA? Aku tidak sengaja !" Balas Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, sudah! Jangan seperti ini."

BRAK!

Kursi dibelakang Baekhyun menjungkal kebelakang saat gadis itu berdiri.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan wadah kotor dengan menenteng nampan makanannya.

Gadis itu kesal! Kesal se kesal-kesalnya!

.

.  
.

Ini adalah acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua siswa Seoul SHS. Karena saat ini semua siswa sedang duduk di lapangan sekolah sambil menggenggam sebuah surat.

Semua panitia mengelilingi peserta dengan membawa sebuah kotak untuk mengambil surat yang digenggam oleh semua peserta.

Di tengah lapang. Seorang panitia memutar sebuah kotak yang berisi surat dan mengambil salah satunya.

'Halo Byun Baekhyun.'

"Oww.. Ini untuk Baekhyun-ssi." Ucap panitia yang membacakan surat.

'Baekboo-ku yang manis..'

"Oww.. Panggilan yang sangat manis.. Jadi nama panggilanmu Baekboo?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menunduk. Ia tahu siapa penulis surat itu!

'Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tak saling bicara...  
Entah siapa yang memulai.. Tapi yang jelas aku begitu tersiksa..  
Tersiksa karena kita bagai seseorang yang tak saling mengenal satu sama lain.. Aku merindukanmu...'

'Baekboo-ku.. Jangan pernah menjadi orang asing di hadapanku, aku menyayangimu karena kau adalah Byun Baekhyun..'

'Kuharap setelah ini kita bisa kembali tertawa bersama...'

'Bogoshipo Byun Baekhyun...'

'Park Chanyeol.'

Dan di saat surat itu selesai dibacakan, Kyungsoo menyiramkan susu panas yang sedari tadi ia genggam ke wajah Baekhyun.

Sontak semua orang berteriak melihat adegan itu.

Baekhyun menitikan air matanya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan itu karena sahabatnya..

Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Baek... Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau bersikap dingin pada si Park itu!" Ujar Luhan saat mereka berada di dalam tenda.

"Si Kyungsoo itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa dia menyirammu dengan susu panas?" Kesal Krystal.

"Si pendek itu sok cantik sekali!" Suli mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku hampir saja ingin muntah saat melihat kelakuannya yang sok imut itu! Apakah wajahmu sakit?" Irene bersuara.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan teman-temannya itu.

"Apa si pendek Do itu tidak tahu jika kau ini teman Chanyeol sejak kalian kecil?" Baekhyun terkekeh.  
Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, namun ia tak menangis.

"Kami bertiga adalah teman sejak kecil Luhaen..." Semua menganga. Terkejut dan tak menyangka.

"M-mwo? Benarkah? Tapi kenapa tingkahnya begitu menjijikkan padamu?!" Ucap Krystal tak menyangka.

"Dimana ada seorang sahabat menyiram wajah sahabatnya dengan air panas?! Terlebih itu susu! Seharusnya dia tahu kalau kau alergi susu!"

"Kyungsoo menyukai Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tak pernah peka dan selalu mendekatiku. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tak suka padaku. Tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol juga menyukai Kyungsoo, karena setiap Chanyeol mendekatiku, itu berarti dia akan membicarakan Kyungsoo. Tapi yang sebenarnya adalah Chanyeol yang tak pernah peka pada perasaanku." Ujar Baekhyun. Matanya semakin memerah, ia menahan tangis!

"Astaga! Cinta segitiga! Wow... Kupikir itu hanya ada dalam drama!" Ucap Sulli heboh.

"Si Chanyeol itu benar-benar bodoh!"

"Saat ini Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berpacaran, maka dari itu aku sedikit demi sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol."

"Awalnya aku hanya menolak ketika dia mengajakku pergi atau pulang sekolah bersama. Tapi... Makin kesini sepertinya aku seperti orang asing baginya.." Baekhyun menghapus sedikit air mata di sudut matanya.

"Kyungsoo pasti cemburu karena kekasihnya membuat surat untukku, dan bukan untuknya." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

Luhan memadang Baekhyun dengan tatapan -Ya-Tuhan-teman-kesayanganku-

Sulli dan irene sudah menitikkan air mata sejak tadi.. Merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun.

Krystal meraih kantung es batu milik Baekhyun dan mulai mengisinya dengan yang baru.

Wajah gadis itu masih memerah setelah kejadian susu panas tadi.  
Untung saja wajahnya tidak melepuh. Ha Ha!

"Sudahlah teman-teman... Ayo kita tidur! Ini sudah pukul dua belas!" Baekhyun berbaring dan menyelimuti dirinya hingga sebatas dagu.

"Terimakasih es batunya Krystal."

"Selamat malam." Ujar semua bersamaan.  
Dan lampu kecil di dalam tenda itu padam.

.

.  
.

Ini sudah pukul dua malam. Krystal, Irene, Sulli dan Luhan sudah tertidur pulas. Namun Baekhyun, gadis itu tak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Ia terus mengingat kejadian tadi, dimana Kyungsoo memandangnya penuh kebencian dan menyiramkan susu panas ke wajahnya.

SREK SREK

"Huh?" Baekhyun terkejut merasakan pintu tenda mereka bergoyang. Tapi kemudian ia melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya sedang mencoba memasuki tenda mereka.

"Baek? Apa kau sudah tidur?" Bisik seseorang itu.

"Belum Chanyeol. Kemarilah." Chanyeol lalu masuk ke dalam tenda Baekhyun dan berbaring disamping gadis itu sambil membawa selimut dan bantal.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Gadis itu berbaring menyamping, menghadap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku tak bisa tidur, Baek. Kau tahu apa kebiasaanku." Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia tahu, Chanyeol pasti akan seperti ini! Dan ia tak bisa menolak.

"Mendekatlah."

Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol. Agar pria itu mendekat kearahnya. Chanyeol lalu memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

"Baek.. Wajahmu masih memerah.."

Gadis itu mengusap rambut hitam legam milik Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol..."

"Baek.. Maafkan Kyungsoo." Lirih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kau harus mengerti bagaimana sifat Kyungsoo.. Dia pasti cemburu karena aku menulis surat itu untukmu.."

Baekhyun terdiam. Elusannya di kepala Chanyeolpun berhenti.

"Maaf karena aku menyulitkanmu dengan keadaan ini... Maaf karena persahabatan kita hancur karena kesalahanku.. Maaf karena aku mencintai-"

"-Tidurlah Chanyeollo..." Potong Baekhyun sambil mengusap kepala Chanyeol dengan penuh rasa sayang.  
Baekhyun tak akan sanggup jika Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Kyungsoo.

Karena dia... Dia juga mencintai Chanyeol..

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku suka kau kembali memanggilku seperti itu..." Chanyeol menguap. Ia semakin erat memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di pelukan Baekhyun.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali kau tak memanggilku seperti itu..."

Merasa nyaman dengan usapan di kepalanya, Chanyeol dengan cepat tertidur di pelukan Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Akhirnya air mata itu meluncur membasahi pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Mianhae..."

.

.  
.

END

Aduhh maaf yaa tiba-tiba bikin ff kek gini.. Cerita ini murni kisah nyata yang aku alamin kemaren malem.. Dan rasanya itu sakiittt banget.. Wkwkwk *abaikan ajalah :3

Alhasil jadilah FF yang gak jelas ini hmmzzzz..

Makasih ya buat yg udah bacaaaa jangan lupa Review .. Thankseuuuuu... 


End file.
